This invention relates generally to door locking and unlocking devices, and more particularly to adapting such devices to non-alignment locking and unlocking elements.
There is need for simple, highly compact, durable and efficient door locking and unlocking devices, where deadbolts and latches are to be operated, as from the inner and outer sides of doors. In particular, there is need for improvements in mechanisms responsive to door handle turning, and incorporating means accommodating to non-aligning rotary drive train parts, as for example non-aligning axes of door handle and lock drives.